


Voicemail.

by Spannah339



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Bro Average - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Jacksepticeye egos, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: A series of voice messages found on Stacy Smith's phone.





	Voicemail.

“Hey Stacy. How’s it going? How’re the kids? I’m calling to check in and make sure you’re all okay and to say… well, to say I’m not dead. It was… it was close. It was really close but Henrik… Henrik pulled me through. And I’m grateful to him for it… I guess. *long pause* Well, I should… go. Tell the kids I love them. And maybe… maybe I could see them one day? Bye Stacy. I’ll… see you around.”

 

“Stacy are you there? I – I don’t – I don’t know what to do. I know, I know you said after our last phone call I shouldn’t call you again but… Henrik’s taken off and I don’t know where he is and… *the voice cracks slightly* and Jack… he’s in a coma. And he might not wake up. And… *a sob* and I don’t know what to do. What if he doesn’t wake up? Stacy please. Talk to me. I don’t have anyone else. Or at least let me see the kids. Things aren’t so bad when they’re around.  Please, just – just talk to me. *a sob* I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Hey, Grayson! How’s it going? Happy birthday, buddy! Dad here, by the way. I know we haven’t talked for a while, but I’m sure we’ll catch up soon, okay! I’ll take you and your sister out to play laser tag one day, how does that sound? *a pause* Anyway, I’ll let you get back to the celebrations – I’m sure there’ll be lots! My boy is eight – you must be getting so big! *a pause* Love you, kiddo. See you later.”

 

“Hey. How’re the kids? I know – I should stop calling you. But well… sitting alone with Jack is getting me down a bit. There’s no update, by the way. Nearly six months and no sign of him waking up. I’m beginning to wonder if he ever will. Not that you care. Six months with no sign of Jack waking up and more than that since I’ve seen my kids. Just one visit? Please – I need something to show me that there’s still hope. Even… even just let me talk to them on the phone. Please? *a muffled sniff* F*** you Stacy. I just want to see my kids. I just want to be their dad.”

 

“Hey Stacy. I miss you and I wanna see my kids. Why won’t you let me see my… my children. Heh. I’m taking over Jack’s channel so the fans don – don’t know that he’s still ashleep. But sometimes it’s hard because I have ta be h-h-happy all the time and I just wanna see my kids. But shh, you’re not supposed to know. Me taking over the channel I mean. You know I wanna see my kids. Oh, An’ Henrik’s back! That’s cool. *a small laugh* He’s back and he’s helping and maybe Jack’s waking up but *a small laugh* but maybe he’s not. I miss you. An’ I miss my kids – tell them I love them and I wanna see them again. Bye Stacy.”

 

“Where are the kids? Stacy please tell me they’re okay, please tell me you’re all okay! Please – please he’s coming for you and he’s not going to stop! He’s going to hurt you or kill you or possess you! Stacy you have to listen to me – you have to believe me! He’s coming and he’s not good news! He will hurt you all – he’s the reason Jack’s in a coma and he will kill you! Please – please tell me you’re okay. Please tell me the kids are okay. Please! I need to know! I need to know you’re alright! Please call me damnit! If he’s hurt you… if he’s hurt the kids… Stacy  _please_. Tell me you’re all okay and then  _get the kids out_! Get them out! Get them out and get away – he’s coming for you and he’s not going to stop. Please. *a sob* Please tell me you’re all okay. Please… please. Please tell me they’re safe.”


End file.
